spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Harry Potter Wiki Piękna wiki, szybko się rozwija, w tym miesiącu bez żadnych namawiań. Sonea13 (dyskusja) 05:33, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Będe na tak, gdy poprawicie raporty. 10:00, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) :Po tym dodaniu kilku raportów objawiła się bezsensowność stron od lat, które mają po 100 bajtów i nabijają liczbę stron na wiki xD Poza masakrycznym raportem "Bez linków", wypadałoby poprawić też prawie wszystkie inne, z naciskiem na "Nieużywane obrazy". Ale i tak, te zmiany niekoniecznie jeszcze dadzą wam mój głos na tak ;) Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 10:23, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) Dota 2 Wiki Oto wiki o grze dota 2. 06:01, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 06:01, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 11:57, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) - Jestem na tak, ale poprawcie raporty ;) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję PTD Wiki Wikia mimo tylko jednego aktywnego użytkownika szybko się rozwija i w poprzednich wikiach miesiąca była blisko zwycięstwa :D. Po prostu Buzzek (dyskusja) 07:15, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # 10:00, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Poprawcie raporty i wygląd Monobooka, a będę na tak :) - Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 11:54, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) Legopedia Legopedia to wiki poświęcona jednej z najbardziej znanych zabawek świata – klockom LEGO® oraz innej mniej lub bardziej materialnej twórczości Grupy LEGO® jak i samej firmie. Nasze raporty są w przeważającej większości takie jak być powinny, jednak gorzej przedstawia się sytuacja jeśli chodzi o zawartość – dużo naszych artykułów to zalążki. Dlatego chcielibyśmy zostać Wikią Miesiąca i wygrać w ten sposób dodatkowy spotlight, który pomógłby nam pozyskać nowych edytorów. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 09:38, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: #--~DKK(Dyskusja) 09:38, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) Mimo wszystko staramy się powolutku rozwijać. Chcielibyśmy jednak trochę szybciej… :P # 10:00, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Na chwilę obecną wstrzymam się od głosu. Widzę, że wikia ma naprawdę spory potencjał, dlatego też poprawcie raporty, a będę na tak :) - Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 11:52, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) League of Legends Wiki Drugie podejście ;). Ostatnio pojawiło się kilku edytorów którzy nie robią wandalizmów, ale ciągle mało :). Rozbudowa dalej trwa ale dobrze by ją przyspieszyć. 20px Głosy na tak: # — Nana 19:06, wrz 3, 2013 (UTC) # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 11:49, paź 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: : Głos nr 1 z taką datą na pewno jest ważny? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:58, paź 1, 2013 (UTC)